1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic drying and dispensing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus for feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many attempts at devising machines and methods for drying moisture on a person""s feet and delivering foot-treating products in the prevention of fungi and other foot-related ailments. As is disclosed in the patents mentioned, there are several forms and designs of foot dryers which force heated air onto a person""s foot and apply a foot-treating product at either the top or sole of the foot.
The prior art discloses foot drying devices that include substantially enclosed structures which attempt to concentrate heated air on and/or around the foot, or substantially open devices for a person to stand on. The prior art also discloses stand-alone shoe dryers, and dryers adaptable for use with standard hair dryers.
The prior art does not disclose the combination of a foot drying device capable of delivering foot-treating products, a vibrating massage, while also providing a self-sanitization feature and adaptibility for incorporating components for use in drying shoes. The present invention offers these highly desirable features.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,231 issued in the name of Lancer, describes a foot drying apparatus and method of drying feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,622 issued in the name of Bahman, describes a collapsible foot dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,431 issued in the name of Lancer, describes a foot drying apparatus and method of drying feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,060 issued in the name of McDermott, describes a foot drying apparatus and method of drying feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,764 issued in the name of Reppas et al., describes a foot drying apparatus and method of drying feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,489 issued in the name of Lindstrom, describes a drying apparatus employed in the manufacture of boots and shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,862 issued in the name of Macdonald, describes a drying apparatus employed in the manufacture of boots and shoes.
Consequently, there exists a need for new and improved product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the foot dryer industry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a light weight and portable dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus which allows a user to simultaneously dry their feet and attend to other grooming duties, providing valuable time savings to the user.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a vibrating massage option to the dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a self-sanitizing option to the dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an adjustable temperature setting for the dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a pressure sensitive option for automatically starting the dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a dryer and atomized medicinal liquid apparatus includes a solid base portion, a perforated top portion, and four side walls connecting the base portion to the top portion, and forming an internal cavity for housing the interior components. The top portion includes a substantially perforated surface, which a person places their feet for drying, and a control panel for operating the device and the variable options, including temperature control and vibrational massage. The four side walls include a plurality of air intake ports by which the internal motor pulls ambient air from outside the apparatus for heating and discharge within the apparatus. The temperature control includes a setting for activating the self-sanitizing mechanism for cleaning the apparatus between uses. An internal canister holder is located along one of the side walls by which a person may insert foot-treating products. The present invention includes a pressure-sensitive means for automatic activation of the foot dryer when sufficient weight is placed onto the top portion. The present invention is further capable of adaption in receiving an attached component for facilitating the drying of shoes if necessary.